


Dancing in the forest

by MadameMisoncia



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Forests, Romantic Fluff, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 21:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17211110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameMisoncia/pseuds/MadameMisoncia
Summary: Lilith takes Zelda to a special place in the woods, together they will share an intimate and special moment





	Dancing in the forest

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is my first job for the fandom and for the ship  
> I've never uploaded one of my jobs before, so I hope they're good to me and support me  
> English is not my mother tongue, originally the manuscript is narrated in Spanish, I had to help me with tools to translate it  
> I hope you enjoy  
> Kisses <3

''Where are we going?''. Zelda asked, as she grabbed Lilith's hand, following her through the cold forest. The snows had started in Greendale, and if it was not for his gloves, his hands would be cold.

'' Soon you will know. '' The Goddess turned her face and gave her a smile with bright teeth and deep blue eyes.

Zelda rolled her eyes, hated surprises and Lilith knew it, that's why she did it. I did not understand the reason why I took her out of the house, in the middle of winter, only to enter the forest. The redhead had been in that forest so many times, she could not count them with the fingers of her hands. She always went, when she wanted some peace, when she wanted to pray to Satan or just run away from his noisy, but loving family.

She look at Lilith's back, walking in front of her, guiding her through the deep forest. His life had changed since the woman entered his life, much more, since she had revealed his true identity. It was not easy for either of us. For a witch, loving was not easy and Zelda had suffered so many disappointments in her life, that she created a waterproof layer around her heart. A cloak, which only Lilith was able to melt.

  
For the demoness it was more complicated. She had not felt anything for centuries, because of his condition and because he did not allow it himself. She had been in a thousand bodies, she had a thousand forms, a thousand guests, but never like the body he lived in now, that of Mary Wardwell. At first, she thought she was sick, because whenever she was next to Zelda, every time they looked at each other or brushed against each other, she felt tingling in her hands, a pressure in the pit of her stomach. She had attributed it to human weakness, to the body of his host.

And it was pretty obvious that it was not just because of her new body, it was also her. She allowed himself to be weak, I enjoyed all the things that a human body allowed her to do and I enjoyed Zelda, I was not going to deny it. It was a bundle of nerves and lust whenever the redhead was close and their relationship began with an explosion of desire and burning bodies. They took what they wanted and left, until one night Zelda told her what she wanted.

''Stay''

  
And she stayed that night and the ones that came. She liked to watch her sleep, to stroke the soft strands of red hair. That red that reminded her of the flames of hell. Lilith then realized that she had foolishly fallen in love with Zelda Spellman. The problem was, they were both too proud to accept it.

The landscape suddenly changed, causing Zelda to refocus her thoughts on the now, the present, on her in that forest, with Lilith. And he realized that she had never been in this area before. She could feel the strong magic that vibrated around them, the air was thicker and charged with pure energy.

''Where we are?''. Zelda looked everywhere, trying to locate herself, but no matter how hard she tried, she did not know that part of the forest.

'' Very few people know this place. '' Lilith turned to her, now taking both the witch's hands and smiling. '' Actually, I can say, you're the second one to know this place ''

'' Dear, magical barriers? ''. Zelda raised a funny eyebrow.

'' Honey, we all need a place in the world where we can free ourselves. '' The demon smiled mischievously.

''Sr. Satan, are you implying that you have brought me to this forest to desecrate my body?

'' Baby, I do not need to come to the forest for that. '' Lilith winked at the redhead and then licked her lips sensually.

  
Zelda felt her cheeks burn and the color rose to these, dyeing them red. Her body always betrayed her when it came to Lilith and damn her she hated feeling like a teenager and not controlling her stupid body when he was with her.

Triumphant, her eyes still bright and desire running through her body, Lilith let go of Zelda's hands and walked toward the forest clearing. There the snow was less dense and only slightly covered the ground, concentrating more on the treetops. She stretched out his arms and raised his eyes to the heavens, then to the ground and internally sent a prayer to the Dark Lord. Without her, she would never be who she was, without her, she would never have met Zelda.

The witch looked at her from her position, Lilith and she had a relationship of months, for Zelda it was easy to read, despite being a demon and that it was protected by a thousand layers. But even, there were things that escaped her, things like this.

'' Lilith? ''. I call worried. The energy was so strong there, that she was afraid that she might be taking a toll on the mother of demons.

''May l?''. Lilith turned on her heel and extended a hand toward her.

''Excuse?''. Zelda, more than intrigued and lost, approached her, while she could not prevent a smile from appearing on her lips.

''I want to dance with you. With the most beautiful witch I've had the pleasure of knowing ''

'' Embaucadora ''. Zelda River while she shortened the distance and took refuge in the arms of the Goddess. His hands slid down the back of Lilith's neck, while this, wrapped around the waist of the redhead with his arms, bringing her closer to his body. They kissed softly, not as they usually did, with the intensity that left their lips purple, with an intensity as if it were their last day. '' We do not have music love ''

'' The sound of the forest is the best music, dear ''

Zelda closed her eyes and listened to the melody around her. The wind howling among the tree, the snow falling on the treetops, the distant singing of the birds. The same pure magic that surrounded them, filling her body with ecstasy, with an unreal desire to stay in that forest every day of her life, together with Lilith, from never returning to the world that awaited her, to reality.

  
Lilith took her, guiding her through the clearing of the forest, as they turned together, without separating, rocking their bodies in perfect harmony. In that aspect, they had always understood each other, they both fit together like puzzles, they never fit like that with anyone before. Being in that life, in the thousands of lives that Lilith had, could only be a gift that the Dark Lord had sent her. She put Zelda on his path and from the first moment she looked at the witch, she knew it would be his downfall. If this was a test sent by his Lord, she would suspend with pleasure.

At some point, between her smooth and measured movements, Zelda rested her head on Lilith's shoulder and she bent down gently to kiss her red hair. The perfume of roses of his companion flooded all his senses and the demon was seen fighting against all his senses. It was never easy to have her so close and not fall into sin.

Zelda took one of Lilith's hands, intertwining her fingers and changing the rhythm of the dance, this time spinning and hovering in her arms and vice versa, moving away to come closer, hold onto her hips and rock against each other. Every time their faces drew closer, they stole kisses and smiled knowingly, with deep eyes and sincere eyes.

''We should go back''. Zelda muttered against her neck, very close to where her pulse beat. '' It will be dark soon and it will be colder ''

  
'' I know a remedy for that precious thing. '' Lilith laughed mischievously, while her hands hooked around Zelda's waist.

'' My family is at home ''

'' Could I offer you my house then? '' The brunette lifted her chin gently with one finger. Zelda's green eyes looked at her expectantly, bright and restless.

''That would be wonderful''. The redhead murmured while kissing her lips. '' Lilith ''

''Yes?''

'' Thanks for bringing me here. I have felt a liberation, a power I have never felt before. My body ... felt totally liberated, as if I was not tied to this stupid mortal land. ''

''I know''. Lilith stroked his cheek with her thumb. '' It's a special place for me, if the demons can enjoy that. And I wanted you to see it Zelda ''

"Come on dear, it's getting dark and cold, and I want to drink some of that old whiskey you have at home." Zelda shot of her.

Lilith smiled and followed the redhead. They would dance again in the forest, as many times as they wished, as many as eternity would allow them.


End file.
